The invention relates to a spinning reel, and more particularly to a spinning reel having improved drag and spool oscillation mechanisms.
Conventional spinning fishing reels, which include a rotor and a spool provided for slipping rotation relative to the main rod through a drag mechanism, have been disadvantageous in that the fishing line is twisted when wound around the spool and is released from the spool with the twist remaining on the fishing line under drag operation.
In order to overcome such a disadvantage, spinning reels of another type have been proposed in the art which include a fixed spool and a rotor provided for slipping rotation so that the fishing line can be untwisted when released from the spool under drag operation.
The spool oscillation or reciprocation mechanisms of the prior art spinning reels have also been characterized by relatively complex designs which are both difficult and costly to manufacture, and which are prone to jamming in use--particularly when the reel parts become worn.